


King Pin Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: the man was only a myth





	King Pin Love

You pulled down the skirt you wore as you walked around the casino, one hand holding a tray of champagne flutes. You skillfully dodged a horde of people as they walked by you screaming profanities and other obscene insults your way. You ignored them. The words didn’t faze you in the slightest. You’d been working in this casino for a little over a year now.

You served all types of customers from widows to elderly gentlemen looking for a new piece of young ass to grope. You were friendly with most of your coworkers. You’d often spoke of the mafia prince that ruled this city, though, personally, you’d never seen him. And if you had, you doubt you would have recognized him.

Wanda and Kara swore the man is the most handsome fella they’d ever laid eyes on. But still, you didn’t believe them. The man was a legend, however. You’d always heard tales of his accomplishments throughout the city, tearing down the politicians one scandal after another. He worked all over New York, however, he favored Brooklyn, considering it was his hometown.

The man’s name was never revealed to the public eyes. Most persons referred to him as The Winter Gentlemen, seeing as he only ever appeared in public during the colder months in the year. You never understood why people seemed so afraid of the man. Or if he truly existed.

“Y/N!” You heard your boss, Tony Stark, call you over from his place behind a blackjack table. 

You rushed over to his side and wiped sweat from your forehead. “Yes, sir?”

He nodded over to a table to his right. “Over there, can you bring them a bottle of wine? Barnes is requesting it personally.”

“Barnes?” you furrowed your brows in thought before you snapped back to reality and went to retrieve the bottle from behind the counter. Quickly, you strolled over to the table Tony had indicated and settled the bottle by the dealer’s elbow.

“Excuse me?” A silky voice to your right captured your attention

“Yes?” you asked, looking into the blue eyes of the man.

“Care to grab another bottle?” He ordered lightly, going into his jacket and pulling out several bills. “Tell Stark I’d appreciate it.”

“Yes sir.” you nodded as you took the bills from his hand and tucked the money into your bra. Walking away, you were pulled back by the elbow. Yelping, you turned around to see Wanda looking excited. “Y/N!”

“What?” you asked, yanking your arm free from her grasp. 

“That was Barnes!” She beamed. “Tell me he’s not the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen?”

You rolled your eyes but agreed. “Now, I have a bottle to retrieve.” You motioned to the bar. Soon enough, you had no idea how it had happened, but you had found yourself standing next to the table, holding Bucky’s glass of champagne, listening to his life story. Eventually, he’d retired from the table, calling over Stark to inform him that he was taking you out for the remainder of the night. 

Startled, yet excited, you allowed Barnes to wrap his arms around your waist as he led you through the Employee Only Section, were you knew numerous offices were currently vacated sue to the busy night. He mumbled sweet nothings in your ear until he found an office that he deemed pleasurable enough for his liking and soon enough, the doors closed behind the pair of you,and he held you against the door as his mouth crashed onto your own.


End file.
